Rurouni Kenshin Jyuunishi
by Rurokengurl
Summary: This is my first ficcy! What happens if the Kenshin cast had the curse of the Jyuunishi from Fruits Basket? Very alternate Universy...
1. Prologue

Hi! This is my first Fic! Please R&R! This is very VERY alternate universe!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. But I AM a Rurouni Kenshin Freak of the 808 state! –poses I collect the manga and own all the episodes…but….I don't own it….TT

Rurouni Kenshin Jyuunishi Prologue 

"Kenshin! Hiko-san wants to see you." Sanosuke said to his best and favorite cousin. Kenshin nodded, stood up from his sitting position and made his way to Hiko's room.

"You called for me, Hiko?" Hiko was sitting down in the middle of the room with a bird perched on his finger. He was the head of the Sohma house and carried all the curses of the Jyuunishi and was almost always sick.

"Yes. Sit down Kenshin." Kenshin sat down respectfully and awaited Hiko's news.

"You and the rest of the Jyuunishi will be attending school." Hiko said calmly. Kenshin wasn't ready for this…it was very unexpected.

"W-what?! But what if we bump into a person of the opposite gender or what if they trip and fall on us? We'll change into our Jyuunishi forms! Then we'd have to erase all of their memories!

"Sit down, you idiot!" Hiko barked. "You'll just need to be careful and—"

"But what if they just fall onto us?!" Kenshin interrupted.

"You all know how to fight which means you all have sharp senses! Now get out!" Hiko shouted, annoyed, as he hit Kenshin oh the head.

"Grr…stupid old man…" Kenshin muttered as he wobbled out of the room rubbing his head.

"I heard that!" Kenshin heard Hiko yell through the shoji (Japanese sliding door). Kenshin cursed Hiko under his breath as he walked up the stairs and into his room. He sat down on his bed and thought about school. It wasn't that he didn't want to learn and was dumb…it was just that…this was taking a big risk…He remembered when he was little…

**FLASHBACK**

"Pass the ball Kenshin!"

Kenshin smiled and passed the ball on to the boy and they all ran around. They were all playing in the Sohma's big garden. That's when a girl tripped on a stone and….fell…

**POOF!!!!!!!!!**

Before the kids' eyes sat a cat…an orange one sitting in the middle of a pile of clothes….Kenshin's clothes…

"AHHHHH!!!!!" They all screamed as they ran away from the cat.

Kenshin told Hiko what happened and Hiko ordered Aoshi to quickly find them and erase their memories before the secret spread out.

"Hiko…am I freaky?" Kenshin asked after Aoshi sped out grabbing his coat along the way.

"Well, all of the Jyuunishi turn into animals when being hugged by the opposite gender. In that way, we are freaky. No one likes a boy who turns into a cat or the rest of the zodiac animals. The way to deal with this is…only trust yourself and don't interact with others." Hiko explained. Kenshin looked down and walked into the garden. He sat on a big rock and thought about what Hiko said. He figured he'd listen since Hiko was much older, stronger, and wiser. He mostly only talked to Sano…and that was it. The rest of the Jyuunishi were ….

**END FLASHBACK  
**

Kenshin opened his eyes when Sano called him. He stood up and walked down the stairs where he found Sano sitting.

"What?" Kenshin asked curiously. Sano looked up and smiled. "Is it true that we're going to high school? A public high school?" He asked eagerly.

"Yeah. Hiko told me just today and….how'd you know? Well anyway, we have to go to orientation in two days so be ready. Aoshi's probably gonna give us the money to buy uniforms and stuff. The rest of the Jyuunishi…I don't know if we're going to the same orientation or what….anyway, just be prepared k?

"Of course! I can't wait till school starts! Now we'll finally be…normal right Kenshin? Or, we'd be…a little closer to normal right? Now we can actually talk to people our age!" Sano said happily.

"Yea…but you've got to be careful okay Sano? Girls might just bump into you or you might bump into them. You know what happens right? If they see us change, we'll have to erase their memory. And no one wants that to happen… so just be careful okay?" Kenshin warned.

"Don't you worry bout me Kenshin! You just worry bout getting to be able to interact with others! I'll be fine!" Sano shouted as he ran to his room.

"Yeah…well…I guess I should do that…oh well, I'd better get ready for orientation…and get the money from Aoshi….


	2. Orientation

Hi…sorry for all the short chapters!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin…Though I wish I did…TT

Rurouni Kenshin Jyuunishi 

**Chapter One**

"Sano! Let's go! Time for the Orientation!" Kenshin shouted as he waited for Sano to get dressed and all ready and fit.

"Wait! I have to do something!" Came the reply from Sano's room.

Kenshin sighed and leaned back onto the wall. 'Two days sure passed quickly…' he thought. 'Now if only Sano would hurry up…'

"All right Kenshin! Lets go now!" Sano said as he rushed into the living room and onto the porch. Kenshin checked his watch and saw that they might get there in time if they hurried.

"Seriously, Sano…could you take any longer? If we'd left later than that…we'd never get there on time! What were you doing?"

"Sorry man. Lets just concentrate in getting there!" Sano yelled behind him as he sped off towards the high school.

"Wait Sano! You don't even know where the school is located!" Kenshin shouted after him. He muttered curses under his breath as he ran after Sano. Using his great speed he was known for, he caught up to Sano easily. "Follow me then…" Kenshin said as he went faster and faster till Sano was way behind…

"WAIT! KUSO KENSHIN! NOT SO FAST!!!!! I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE SCHOOL IS LOCATED!" Sano screamed when he couldn't even see Kenshin anymore.

"Then don't run at all. We'll just walk from here. Not so far anyway…" Kenshin said from the right of Sano, causing Sano to jump in the air.

"Chikuso Kenshin! Don't do that! You scared me half to death!" Sano panted. "Now just let me catch my breath…"

"No. It was your idea to run anyway…your fault! Now just…argh…be a man and just walk the rest of the way." Kenshin led the way as Sano followed behind slowly.

Finally, seven minutes later, they arrived at the School. Many students were bustling around and Kenshin saw Uniform Vendors all around. Sano and Kenshin walked over to where the shoes were and purchased two pairs of white shoes each. Kenshin bought five black uniforms with white ties and Sano bought three of them. Sano bought two of the white-collar shirt and black pants with a black tie too. They went and purchased their schedules and Kenshin and Sano saw that they had almost every class together. They listened to the principal's boring speech and also the student president's even more boring speech. Kenshin checked his watch and saw that four hours had sped past. He nudged Sano and walked out of the school gates.

"Well, that went well. We dodged all the girls…" Sano mumbled. "Except for all the ones that were talking bout you! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sano laughed a bit too loud.

"Shut up…not my fault…not great always hearing whispers bout yourself. Very annoying in fact…" Kenshin muttered.

"Haha! What if they start a fanclub for you?" Sano asked

Little did they know…


	3. In Comes Kaoru!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin…Nor do I own Fruits Basket or the idea about the Jyuunishi…I Wish I DID….TT**

Chapter 2 

**In Comes Kaoru!**

Beep Beep!

Kaoru groaned as she got up. 'Time for school…' she thought as she grabbed a towel and walked over to the lake to wash her face. She quickly washed up and got ready.

"Bye Okaasan! Bye Otousan!" She yelled as she walked out of the tent and started to head for school. "Keep the tent safe!"

Kaoru happily skipped to school when she saw two students she'd never seen before. One was short and had long red hair and a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek while the other was very tall and had hair in the shape of a rooster head. 'They must be new! The redhead looks very cute…-what am I thinking!' Kaoru thought to herself.

"Remember Sano, if any girl bumps into us or we bump into them, there's going to be a lot of commotion so you have to be careful!" Kenshin was reminding Sano for the 10th time. He saw Sano roll his eyes. "Sano, I mean it!" Kenshin shouted angrily. He turned to see a girl looking at them.

"Oro? Who are you?" Kenshin asked. The girl jerked out of her daze and suddenly started bowing quickly and apologizing over and over again.

"G-gomen! Gomen! Gomen nasai!" Kaoru frantically stuttered over and over again. Kenshin and Sano looked at each other. Sano looked about ready to laugh and Kenshin looked worried….that she might be sick or something.

"Um…there's nothing to be sorry about, Miss." Kenshin slowly said. Sano glanced at Kenshin and gave a weird look to Kaoru. Kenshin stomped on his foot painfully. Sano winced and put on a smile, though he was shaking from the pain.

"I'm Kamiya Kaoru! I'm so sorry that I've caused you trouble! I didn't mean it!" Kaoru exclaimed worriedly.

"Oh, please don't be sorry. There is nothing to be sorry for. My name is Sohma Kenshin and this is Sohma Sanosuke. We are new to this school but it doesn't seem like you are?" Kenshin introduced himself and Sano.

"Oh no! This is my 2nd year here! I'm a sophomore! What about you?" Kaoru said quickly.

"Ah, we are sophomores too! We also have eleven other cousins attending this school this year." Sano interrupted before Kenshin could say something to start a whole big conversation.

"Ah! Eleven!" Kaoru looked astounded. "So many!"

"Yes…the Sohmas' are a big family…" Sano said in a monotone voice. He was already used to these comments.

"Well, we should head for school now. Sano and I will be going now, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin cut in before Kaoru could say anything else.

"Oh…how about if we walk together then?" Kaoru suggested before Kenshin and Sano could get away.

Kenshin and Sano glanced at each other. "Er…Okay then…" Kenshin answered.

Kenshin, Sano, and Kaoru started talking to each other about everything. About favorite things, things they hated, what classes they were taking…In fact, they all checked their schedules and checked to see what classes were the same or not. Kenshin and Kaoru had every class together while Sano had 2 classes different. When they reached the school, Kenshin and Sano went part ways and Kaoru went over to her old friends, Okon and Omasu.

"Okon-chan! Omasu-chan!" Kaoru shouted while waving.

'She looked very happy…and really cute…'Kenshin hit his head. What was he thinking? 'Sigh…lets just get to class…'


	4. The Fan Club Strikes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Fruits Basket. I'm just a stupid common kid…TT…I want Kenshin and Kyo! KENSHIN! KYO-KUN! –chases after them…**

Chapter 3 

**The Fan Club Strikes**

The bell rang a while later and in those few minutes, did Kenshin get many glances from girls, notes from them, conversations from them, and whatever else you can think of. What was the most surprising was that Kenshin actually did get a fan club! Sano had been right! When Kenshin stepped into the school building to start heading for class, which was Science, 4 girls jumped out of their hiding spots.

"EEEEKKKK! HE'S FINALLY HERE! PRINCE CHARMING! KEN-KUN!" They shrieked with their shrill voices. Kenshin winced when one of the girls yelling, shrieked into his ear, straight into his ear.

"He's HERE! EVERYONE! HE'S FINALLY HERE!" One shouted.

"Hey! Be quiet!" A teacher stuck his head out the door and scolded.

"Er…I believe you are mistaken. I am not as you say, 'Prince Charming.' I am Sohma Kenshin…" Kenshin said shaking his head and scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh my! The dear Prince is so modest!" What Kenshin made out to be the leader said. That was when Kenshin noticed that they all were wearing pins on their uniforms that said 'Prince Charming Fan Club.'

"Um…I have to get to class. I'm sorry…maybe I'll see you all later…" Kenshin said out loud. Inward, he thought 'I hope I never bump into you four ever in my life again…hope they aren't in any of my classes…'

Kenshin walked away and quickly found Sano already there.

"Yo Kenshin! What took you so long to come?" Sano asked as soon as Kenshin stepped foot into the class.

"You'll never believe it…" Kenshin murmured.

"What? Did you have fun with your fan club?" Sano asked leaving Kenshin surprised that he already knew. "Haha…I could hear them all the way from here with their shrill voices. So how is it having a fan club?"

Kenshin glared and sighed. "Very annoying and disturbing. I don't have time for fan clubs…Well, lets get ready for science okay?"


	5. Student Government Elections!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin nor Fruits Basket. I wish I did. Too bad for me…TT…**

**Um…sorry for the very short chappies…I don't know anything on how to end this or whatever…its sort of ongoing…and I am truly sorry I don't update sooner. Too much homework and projects…well, on with the story!**

Chapter 4 

**Student Government Elections!**

The month passed by quickly and surprisingly, Kenshin hadn't talked to Kaoru for a long time. Kenshin was always busy with work and avoiding the girls' hugs and that kept him VERY VERY VERY VERY busy. His fan club kept following him around everywhere and he started to get annoyed. They'd just pop out of nowhere and start their great L O V E K E N S H I N ! dance they'd made up. Sano always laughed at him and got hits on the head in return.

One day, the teacher announced, "Everyone! Pay attention! Stop what you're doing now! The whole school will now have it's daily Student Government Elections. Right now, the slots for President, Vice President, Treasurer, and Secretary are open. All of the previous leaders had graduated last year. This is a great chance for all of you! It usually never happens this early but we had to rush things a bit. There will also be two student representatives for each class. Anyone who would like to try should visit Nagasone-sensei for more details. She is in room

5 and is handing out applications for the jobs. You should, if you run, have a campaign manager to help with posters or anything you'd like to convince people to vote for you. That is all. You are dismissed."

"Yo Kenshin! You should try out for that! Maybe not a government person but a representative! You would match the job with you great intelligence!" Sano shouted to him when they were dismissed.

"I don't think so…-" Kenshin was cut off by…who else but the fan club…

"EEEEEEEEEK! KENSHIN WOULD MAKE SUCH A GOOD PRESIDENT FOR THIS SCHOOL! HE'S SOOOOO GOOD LOOKING AND SMART! TRY OUT KENSHIN-KUN! TRY OUT!" They shrieked in their annoying shrill voices.

"Er…" Kenshin said as he winced. "I don't think I want to try out. I don't think I'll do a good job. Ask someone else…" Kenshin said. He picked up his bag and walked away. Sano caught up and tried convincing him into joining the Student Government.

"Sigh…if you leave me alone, then I'll think about it. I don't know for sure right now. Just give me time to think this over. I mean, I don't think anyone would be my campaign manager either…" Kenshin mumbled.

For some reason, Kaoru's name popped into Kenshin's head. He thought that she'd be a good poster maker/drawer. She certainly looked it…he'd made the decision that he'd ask the next school day which would be Monday. Kenshin ate and walked around the grounds. He was very bored and knew that he had to shed off some pounds. He saw Kaoru walking, still in her school uniform and school bag, somewhere into the darkness of the Sohma forest. 'Hmm? What's this?' he thought curiously. He decided to follow her from a distance and see what her business was with the Sohmas'. They walked on for what seemed to be about 10 minutes when Kaoru finally stopped. Kenshin saw her heading into a tent. 'She…she lives in a…tent!'

"Ah…mother, I'm so tired today…but I have a paper to write and it has to be 1 whole page about the different types of protests. I think I'll go wash my face at the lake. I'll be right back mother." Kaoru said to the portrait of her mother. She grabbed a towel and started to get out of her tent drowsily. When she got out, she looked up and suprisedly, there was…Kenshin! She hadn't spoken to him for more than a month and he looked better than ever. But what was he doing here at her tent? She blushed when she remembered that she lived in a tent.

"Oro? Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin said confused. "What are you doing here, on the Sohma family's grounds in a tent so late at night?"

"Uh…ah…um…ano…" Kaoru could only stutter…

"Would you like to talk to me in the house then? It isn't very far from here. My cousin Sohma Saitou lives there and manages the house." Kenshin offered since he thought it was kind of awkward, them being alone in a big forest and all…

"Ah…I don't wish to intrude apon the house!" Kaoru said frantically. "Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!" She said over and over.

"Well…shall we go?"

Kenshin led the way and Kaoru followed behind silently. 'I wonder why she is living in a tent! She doesn't even show it at school…she just acts normal…' he thought deeply to himself.

"Well…here we are." Kenshin said stopping. Kaoru had been thinking too and bumped into his back. She put her arms around him to stabilize herself and before she knew it, Kenshin screamed. "AHHH!"

P O O F ! 

Kaoru was surprised. She had just accidentally fallen on him and…accidentally hugged him. Why did he…AH! HE EXPLODED! Smoke surrounded her and soon disappeared. She looked down, and were Kenshin was standing, was an orange cat with clothes scattered around it.

"AH! Why is there a cat here? Where did Sohma-kun go? Why are his clothes scattered all over here! WHATS HAPPENING!" She shouted as she fainted.

Kenshin stayed silent until now. "Meow…Meow…Meow…" Kenshin repeated over and over pressing on Kaoru's nose. 'Well…since she's not awake…I guess I can speak normally now…' he thought. "Kaoru-dono! Wake up!" He shouted into her ear. She didn't move or even twitch.

Kenshin sighed and called for his friends…the cats. In a few seconds, there were two dozen cats there who'd responded to his call. They were all asking why he'd called them.

"Kaoru-dono…meaning that girl…fainted. Help me get her into the house please." Kenshin meowed to the cats. The other cats agreed to this only if Kenshin got them food. So Kenshin leaped into the house and brought 7 raw fish. All of the cats shared and got ready to pull or push Kaoru into the house. After a lot of tiring pushing and pulling, they finally got Kaoru onto the porch. The cats turned to leave and Kenshin thanked them. He went to retrieve his clothes when he transformed back. There was another big **P O O F! **and Kenshin was back in his normal form. He took his clothes and hastily put them on before Kaoru woke up, a few seconds later.

"Kaoru-dono…you fainted!" Kenshin said worriedly. At that time, footsteps could be heard, coming down the stairs.

"Kenshin…you idiot…why did you wake me up in the middle of the night!" Saitou screamed into Kenshin's ear. "And who in the world is this girl? A hooker?"

Kenshin was about to answer Saitou but was interrupted by Kaoru.

"EXCUSE ME! I AM NO HOOKER!" she shouted this time, into Saitou's ear. "I just came here because I have to discuss something with Sohma-kun!"

More footsteps could be heard and before they knew it, Sano stepped into the room drowsily and bumped into Kaoru sending her headfirst into Kenshin and Saitou. Sano too, changed.

P O O F ! 

Kaoru had a blank look on her face as she made a weird expression on her face. 'I thought that was a dream…when Sohma-kun turned into an orange cat…But I'm seeing it again…accompanied by a black dog and a Rooster…What's happening around the Sohma house?' she thought to herself.

"TORI-ATAMA YOU IDIOT!" The dog barked, startling Kaoru out of her thoughts. "NOW WE HAVE TO CALL THAT DAMNED AOSHI TO ERASE HER MEMORY! YOU FOOLISH BOY!"

"Sorry…I didn't know anyone was here…" Sano (The Rooster) mumbled. He pecked on his clothes and flied…or tried anyway, back up to his room.

"Sano…get back over here. If you didn't notice, Kaoru…from school, is here in our house. It's not just some ordinary girl off the block." Kenshin hissed.

They all watched Sano freeze and snap out of his sleeping daze. "WHAT!" he shouted. "YOU MEAN…KAMIYA KAORU!"

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" Saitou shouted back.

"BE QUIET YOU TWO! DO YOU WANT TO WAKE UP THE WHOLE NEIGHBORHOOD!" Kenshin roared, his voice usually never this loud unless he was SERIOUSLY angry. "If you two want to argue, I suggest you do not mess with me while I am in this mood."

Sano shut up immediately and Saitou, after thinking it over, sat down where the table was. Kenshin, Kaoru, and Sano did the same.

"Now…getting back to you, Kaoru-dono…what are you doing living in a tent on the Sohma family's grounds?" Kenshin asked calmly. As soon as it came out of his mouth, Sano started snickering and Saitou laughed. Kenshin gave Sano a glare, which made him shut up, and then, punched Saitou in the ribs and that made him do the same. Saitou squeaked and gave a hot, steaming glare to Kenshin and muttered that he was going back to bed.

"Uh…please just let me stay there until my grandfather, Dr. Gensai's house renovation is over…I needed a place to stay, and he told me to ask my friends. But they have a full house with just their families so I had to live on my own in a tent and work too…" Kaoru explained. She went on after she'd caught a breath. "The renovation should be over soon…and I'll pay to stay in my tent on your grounds! I don't make much but I'm sure I could afford it!"

"You could've just told us. Besides…now that you know our secret…oh and I'll explain all that after…you should remain in this house at all times. Which means that you are allowed to live here until the renovation is over." Kenshin said. "To explain our Jyuunishi curse…well…that explains most of it. I'm cursed from the vengeful spirit of the cat from the story. Sano is the rooster, and Saitou is the dog. There are ten others who are also cursed by this but…they live somewhere else. At the Sohma family main house."

"But...wouldn't I be intruding on you?" Kaoru asked, worried.

"No…since you know of our secret, we will have to report you to the head of our family…but otherwise, it is fine. You are our guest. You could earn your stay here by doing housework…"

"Ah! That I will do! That is the least I could do!"

After all of those problems, came the elections! (Finally…)

"Please check your votes on the ballots that we've given you and slip it into the ballot box. Once more, Sohma Kenshin is running for student president as is Shiwabara Takagi. Running for vice president…Sagara Sanosuke and Shougo Amakusa. Running for secretary…" The voice went on and on.

"Thank you for voting! The votes will be tallied and the results of this election will be posted up on the bulletin board tomorrow. You may now go eat lunch."

Kenshin sighed out of frustration from many girls trying to hug him or ask him out. He'd feel better after he'd eaten something…he thought…so he took out his lunch that Kaoru had cooked for him and started eating it. He picked at his food because he wasn't hungry. But he ate anyway. He ate until he was full which was after only about…three bites. Kenshin packed the rest back into his bookbag and walked out of the café. He waited until the next day for the results…

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Please pay attention now! We have the winners from the election! The new student president is…Himura Kenshin! He won by…all his votes! I'm sorry Shiwabara Takagi…but you've gotten no votes at all! The vice president is…Sagara Sanosuke! I repeat…Sagara Sanosuke! The secretary is…" the voice went on and on. The girls in the café cheered when they'd heard the men they'd voted for win. Kenshin walked straight to Social Studies class which would've been the end of the day. It was a short day, after all…

Thank you for reading! Please RR! I'll try to update as soon as I can…schoolwork is getting in the way...blame my math teacher!

LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!


End file.
